Fairy Tail: Dragon Heart
by Tubeday
Summary: After going through the horror of watching their parents die right in front of their eyes, ten year old Natsu and four year old Wendy are sent four hundred years into the future in order to restart their lives and hopefully live peacefully. Their lives drastically change when they come across the fairy tail guild as they become members of it. They make some new friends and go on


**Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy this story and have a blast reading it.**

Chapter 1: Dragon Wrath

It was a dark night on earthland as the moon shines brightly in the clear skies with hundreds and thousands of stars shining all around it. A beautiful sight to behold. The date was July six of the year X377. This story begins with a young boy and his foster farther Igneel, the fire dragon King.

Igneel lay on the ground under the midnight skies. Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs.

Under his large wings lay a young nine year old boy with pink hair and brown eyes lay as he looked at the stars in the sky. He wore a red long sleeved jacket and a peach short that reached up to his knees and head brown pockets at the front, back and sides.

Igneel was currently telling the young boy a story about the dragon civil war that had occurred not too long ago. It was believed that few dragons believed that they could live peacefully with the humans, side by side as allies. However most dragons were greatly against this therefore causing a Great War to breakout between the dragons over the lives of the human race.

Seeing as the believers were greatly out not Meredith in strength and numbers, they were left with no choice except to involve the humans in this war. This when the dragons came up with the idea of teaching humans how to use dragon slayer magic, a type of magic that could be used to harm and kill dragons.

The war raged on as the humans and the dragons fought the war side by side against the none believers until they were left with no choice but to retreat, ending the war with the humans and believers being victorious. Despite that they were still a large number of none believing dragons that were out there which terrorized cities from time to time, leaving humans in a state of fear and caution of any dragon, because of this the very creation of the be living dragons began to hunt them down to extinction.

Those that have been trained by dragons from scratch to use dragon slayer magic were considered to be called first generation dragon slayers, those that had a dragon slayer lacrima implanted in them and taught themselves were considered to be the second generation dragon slayers and those that had dragon slayer lacrima as well as being trained by a dragon were considered to be third generation dragon slayers.

As of the current period, second generation dragon slayers were hunting for dragons. Good or bad they were all being hunted. First and third generation dragon slayer have tried as much as possibly to defend their respective dragon foster parents but they too would end up getting slaughtered in the process. They mainly believe that the second generation are doing this out of jealousy and rage due to the fact that most first and third generation are more powerful than them. Dragons on the other hand be live they are doing this because they fear what they do not understand, unlike the first and third generation the second generations have never felt the love and care of a dragon and therefore feel threatened by them.

"Do you think that one day I will be able to slay a dragon?" The boy asked once Igneel had finished telling his story.

"Natsu, I've watched you slay three dragons with my own eyes." Igneel said to the young boy called Natsu.

"I know but you helped helped me slay those dragons. I want to be able to fully take on a dragon on my own and slay it." Natsu said as he pouted.

Natsu had been under Igneels care ever since he was at the age of three and has been training to use fire dragon slayer magic since then. Over the years that Natsu had been had been Igneel he had greatly grown as a wizard to the extent where even Igneel was surprised at his progress. Normally most dragon slayers slay their first dragon at the age of fifteen to sixteen but Natsu had done it in nearly half the time. Though he hadn't done it alone, he was still a bit young to face a dragon alone in battle but the fact that his magic could damage and let alone kill a dragon showed how much progress he had made.

"Why do you feel the need to slay dragons so much." Igneel asked curiously as he turned to look at the boy.

"I don't want to slay dragons. I just want to get stronger than I already am." Natsu said as he clenched his right fist.

"And why do you want to grow stronger?" Igneel asked.

"It's because I'm afraid to lose you like I did with my parents. I want to grow stronger so that I can also be able to protect you the same way that you protect me, you're the only family I have and I don't want to lose you too." Natsu said with a smile as he looked up at his foster farther.

"As long as it is for the right reason then there is no limit to your strength my boy. You are already well motivated which a a great step, now all that is left is for you to put in the time and effort in training. I have seen you blow mountains with a single dragon roar but as a first generation dragon slayer you are capable of doing so much more, you have abilities which go beyond that of the second and third generations but you have to be able to prove yourself to be able to control these abilities." Igneel said.

"Someday I will." Natsu said as he felt sleep begin to take over him.

"That's enough for today, goodnight young one." Igneel said as he covered Natsu with his wing.

"Goodnight dad." Natsu said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Igneel looked up at the midnight sky, July six...that meant he didn't have much time left. He wasn't safe here and neither was Natsu and that was the last thing he wanted, to get Natsu involved in all of this. He had already called over Grandine, a close drown friend, to come and assist him tomorrow but he doubted the two of them would make it out of this alive. If they could at least get Natsu and Grandine's foster child, Wendy, out of here then at least they would be able to rest in peace.

It was early the next morning when Natsu's eyes slowly began to open up. He swiftly got up not wanting to waste anymore time and began to stretch his body. This was his everyday routine, he would wake up early in the morning to do some intense training and master the moves that Igneel would have taught him the previous day, this would then allow him to learn a about three moves every week due to the constant training.

He then made his way towards a nearby dam and swam into it. He normally preferred to train by areas surrounded with water because of the fact that fire was weak to water, he believed one of the main ways to make his flames hotter and stronger was to test it against water itself. He took a deep breath and dove into the water, once he reached the bottom of the dam he looked up towards the surface of the water.

"FIRE DRAGON RROOOOAAAARRR!" Natsu shouted as he shot a jet of flames that was ten times his own size from his mouth. The jet of flames soared upwards not being affected by the water at all before going through the dams surface into the sky

After two hours Igneel who had been asleep was woken up by the sudden burst of flames that came of from the dam as it launched into the sky. He looked towards the dam to see Natsu come up to the surface as he was panting like crazy, it was obvious he had been training for a long period of time now. Igneel couldn't help but smile, that attitude is what had made Natsu as strong as he was today, he had a goal in mind and was determined to achieve it. As long as he remained on this path there was no doubt he would grow to be an incredible wizard with a long life span ahead of him...if only the same could be said for himself.

He watched as Natsu took a deep breath before diving into the water once again. He set his fists and feet on fire as he began to practice multiple hand to hand combat moves while under water. His hands and feet moving flawlessly in the water, like a knife cutting through air. Igneel smiled at Natsu's training method, no matter how many times he saw it he was still surprised at how Natsu had come up with such an effective method of training. Natsu may not realize the full effects of his training but it is no doubt a brilliant idea.

The pressure under water can help him not only to get stronger and to build muscle but it can also help become faster when he is on land once he has fully adjusted to the water pressure. It also helps with his fire dragon slayer magic. If his flames can withstand water with such high pressure and density then there was no doubt the strength and durability of his magic power.

"Morning." Natsu said snapping Igneel out of his thoughts, he hadn't even seen the boy approach him.

"Morning, what are you doing?" Igneel asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Nothing much, just some warm up training before we do our normal training later on." Natsu said.

"I see, and how long have you been going at it?" Igneel asked.

"Not for too long this time, about two to two and a half hours." Natsu said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a break for now my dear boy. We'll start our training at noon. Oh and Natsu, we need to talk." Igneel said.

"Uuumm sure." Natsu said.

Later on the two of them could be seen laying in an open field of grass as as they watched the field go on into the horizon. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. Igneel didn't quite know how to start the conversation he wanted to have with Natsu, he knew it was important to tell him today because he might not get another chance to do it.

"Natsu..." Igneel started as he looked over at the ten year old boy.

"Is something wrong, you seem to be acting very strange today?" Natsu couldn't help but ask in worry.

"Natsu, I'm afraid another war is about to break out." Igneel said as he looked away from the he boy.

"You mean another war between dragons?" Natsu asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, this will be a war between dragons and dragon slayers." Igneel explained causing Natsu's eyes to widen in surprise.

"W-wait does that mean that you and I will be enemies? D-does the mean I have to k-ki-kill you?" Natsu asked in worry as tears began to form in his eyes.

"No, this war is mainly between the second generation dragon slayers and dragons." Igneel said as he smiled softly at Natsu.

"But why, what did you ever do to them." Natsu asked concern evident in his voice.

"Unlike the first and third generation dragon slayers, the second generation don't understand that most dragons aren't out for their blood. During the dragon civil war there was only one second generation dragon slayer, it's normal that the rest of them don't understand us since they were never taken under our wing like the first and third." Igneel said.

"But what does that have to do with us? We can just stay away from the war, right?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The second generation will hunt for all dragons until we are extinct and they will slay them all no matter the cost, even if it means killing the first and second generation. Worst of all there is a certain dragon slayer that is hunting for me in particular." Igneel said.

"Who is that." Natsu asked

"A second generation called Achnologia. A powerful dragon slayer he is, he was the first and only second generation dragon slayer during the dragon wars. I remember his strength and power in battle as multiple dragons fell at his feet. He's been hunting for more and more dragons ever since. He's the one responsible for starting the war by spreading false rumors about the dragons being destructive creatures. His desire to slay dragons and for power caused him to come across the black wizard called Zeref." Igneel said.

"Zeref...why does the name sound so familiar?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his chin.

"It's because he is your brother, though unlike you he lost his way after the dragon war and became completely consumed by black magic." Igneel said as Natsu's eyes widened in shock

"So...I...have a brother." Natsu said as he tried to process what Igneel had just told him. The fire dragon nodded in response.

"He put a curse on achnologia and turned him into a monstrous black dragon. In his knew form achnologia became more powerful and his thirst for power and desire to slay dragons only grew larger. Now he fights along the second generation to wipe us all out." Igneel explained.

"So what does that have to do with us? Can't we just stay as far away from him as possible?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Achnologia won't stop hunting until all dragons have been slain. Even me, my only choice is fight him and hopefully put an end to his madness." Igneel stated though Natsu could tell that he was unsure of this.

"But you can beat him right?" Natsu asked.

"Achnologia has grown to be the most powerful dragon there ever is. I can't do it alone, which is why I have asked Grandeeney to come and assist me." Igneel said.

"If Mrs Grandeeney is coming does that mean she is also bringing Wendy with her?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately yes, the two of you will have to be teleported somewhere safe while the fight goes under way, so Grandeeney agreed to help me if it meant putting an end to Achnologia's reign of terror." Igneel explained.

"But I want to help! I'm a lot stronger now than the last time we faced a dragon.!" Natsu shouted as he set his fists on fire.

"Natsu! Achnologia is not a force to be reckoned with. As I told you, his strength is superior to even my own. If you are caught up in this then I won't be able to focus in battle because I will be worried about your safety. As long as you are safe then I will be able to fight at my full strength." Igneel said sternly as his voice became soft towards the end.

"Okay. So where will you take us and when will you get us?" Natsu asked as he looked up at the dragon. He saw Igneel look at him sadly before turning away, something didn't seem right.

"You are coming to get us right." Natsu said as he looked at his farther with expectancy.

"All you need to know is that you and Wendy will be safe and that's all that matters." Igneel said without turning to face the boy. That wasn't the answer Natsu had been expecting though.

Before Natsu could say another word a sudden roar could be heard coming from the sky as the wind around him and Igneel began to kick up greatly to the extent where Natsu had to hold onto Igneels arm so he wouldn't get blown away.

He looked up into the sky where the roar had come from and saw a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. It had a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. It was Grandeeney the sky dragon.

Grandeeney landed on the ground causing a slight tremor on the ground. Natsu smiled a little bit once he saw a young girl with short blue hair that reached up to her cheeks wave at him happily from the top of Grandeeney's head. She was wearing a plain white dress that reached all the way to her knees. Her name was Wendy Marvel and like Natsu she was a first generation Dragon slayer. She is currently four years old but very smart for someone her age. She is the foster daughter of Grandeeney.

Natsu and Wendy first met slightly over a year ago during the dragons festival. Most dragons had brought their human companions to the festival as well which is where the two of them first met. Natsu befriended Wendy when he noticed her sticking to herself in a corner due to her shy personality. Ever since then the two of them have been extremely close friends and visit each other when ever they get the chance.

Wendy like Natsu was a skilled dragon slayer, though her small body resisted tee her physical capabilities but she made up for it with great magic power. Her skill was greatly underestimated due to her innocent looks and young age, though Natsu was still ahead of her in both aspects. She had known Grandeeney since birth considering that her parents were friends of the dragon but they were killed when she was six months, asking Grandeeeney to take care of their daughter to which she swore.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted as she slid down Grandeeney's wing before running towards Natsu.

"Hey there Wendy!" Natsu shouted with open arms as Wendy talked him into a hug causing him to lose balance as they both fell onto the grass while laughing.

Igneel and Grandeeney couldn't help but smile at the sight before them, it was always too to see the two of them together. They always seemed to be happy around each other. They were extremely close, like brother and sister close. It was a sad thing that they had to say goodbye, but it was for their own good. As long as the two of them had a future then it was good enough for them.

"Thank you again for doing this. If we somehow manage to get out of this alive, I'll be greatly in your debt." Igneel said as he turned to Grandeeney.

"There is no need to thank me, I would have done the same for you if I was in your shoes. Besides I'm glad you did contact me, if what you say is true then Wendy would have been in danger. I'm glad you contacted me for this." Grandeeney said.

"It's a sad thing that we'll never see them again after this." Igneel said sadly as he turned to face the two children who were laying in the grassy terrain.

"Sending them four hundred years into the future, if there's anyone that I would trust Wendy's safety to its Natsu. I know he would let anything happen to her, just like she wouldn't let anything happen to him. The two of them are so close that I sometimes consider them as siblings." Grandeeney said.

"The same could be said from my point of view." Igneel said.

At that moment the two dragons felt a strange shift in the magic power in the air, it became dark and more corrupt. The sky above them began to darken but not due to clouds, it was because of a black mist above.

"He's close." Grandeeney said

"Let's get the children out of here now. Achnologia won't hesitate to kill the if he so much as sees them." Igneel said as Grandeeney nodded.

"Natsu! Wendy! Can the two of you come here?!" Grandeeney shouted. The two of them stopped what they were doing and came running towards the dragons.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Achnologia is close, we need to get you guys somewhere safe now." Igneel said.

"No! I don't want to go! If it means I'll never see you again then I don't want to go!" Wendy cried as she gripped onto Grandeeney's right claw. Natsu's eyes widened once he heard what Wendy said.

"What does she mean by we'll never see you again?! Where the hell are you taking us?!" Natsu shouted as he turned to face Igneel but the fire dragon just looked away sadly.

"You didn't tell him!" Grandeeney scolded as she turned towards Igneel.

"I only told him we were taking them somewhere safe but you arrived before I could tell him the rest." Igneel said, Grandeeney could tell it was just an excuse.

"Hey! What aren't you telling me?! Natsu shouted as he demanded for answers, he had noticed that Igneel had been acting strange over the past few days and he had a strong feeling that it had to do with what was going on over her.

"Natsu..." Grandeeney started but was cut of when Igneel raised his arm in front of her, she merely nodded her head in understanding.

"As I told you Achnologia has grown to become the most powerful dragon that has ever lived, our chances of surging this fight are very slim. So in order to protect both you and Wendy we have decided to send you four hundred years into the future. To a more peaceful time where there is less war or blood shed, where you can live in peace amongst other people of your own kind." Igneel explained.

"So you guys expect us to run away while you guys stay here and die!" Natsu stated as tears began Toulon out of his eyes, Igneel looked away from the boy. This is exactly what he had been trying to avoid but all he did was delay the inevitable.

"We're not guving you the choice Natsu. There's no hope for Dragons anymore, even if we were to defeat Achnologia. There are still a large number of second generation dragon slayers out there, whether you like it or not the dragons are going to be extinct in the next forty to fifty years and if we're not careful so will the third and first generation." Grandeeney said as she stepped into the conversation.

"Still, I can't just leave you guys here to die." Natsu said.

"You're not leaving us, we're sending you away." Igneel stated before he turned to face Grandeeney who turned to face him as they both nodded.

The two of them took in deep breaths before roaring out their respective elements at a single point. The jets of flames and wind landed a few meters in front of them before fusing together in a circular motion. A bright spree then formed in the area as a portal appeared in the position the attacks had hit. It was in the shape of a spherical white light.

"This portal will take you two into the future, now hurry up and get inside before Achnologia gets here!" Igneel ordered.

"No! If you want me to get in there then you have to make me!" Natsu shouted as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"I don't have time for this Natsu." Igneel said as he grabbed the boy with his right claw and shoved him into the portal while Grandeeney gently pushed Wendy inside it.

Natsu swiftly got up and tried to get back out but he crashed into some sort of invisible wall. He banged onto the invisible wall as he cried out in both frustration and sadness. He wasn't going to let them die like this, no way. Igneel was all Natsu had left and he wasn't going to lose him too. His banging became weaker and weaker as tears began to role down his cheek.

"Please don't do this dad, I don't want to lose you too." Natsu said as tears streamed down his eyes heavier. He was facin the floor so the dragons couldn't see his face but they could see the tears falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Natsu, this is the only way that one of us can make it out alive. Grandeeney, how long until the portal activates?" Igneel asked as he tried not to focus on the crying boy in front of him.

"Fifteen minutes." Grandeeney said. At that moment a loud roar could be heard coming from about quite a distance away. Igneel and Grandeeney looked around and their horror they saw Acnologia making his way towards them. Acnologia is a mastodon-sized dragon whose entire upper body, is covered in black, round scales, which in turn are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs, is grey in color, and seems to be rather smooth. It possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards, and has white beady eyes. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth, and below it is an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. Acnologia's gargantuan, multi-layered wings are composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which take on a formation reminiscent of a bird's feathers. Its massive tail splits in two at its end, where the black plates disappear, and takes on a double stinger-like appearance.

"Grandeeney, we don't have fifteen minutes! Stay here until they are teleported while I buy some time!" Igneel shouted before taking of into the air.

"Igneel wait it's too dangerous for you to face him on your own!" Grandeeney said with a worried tone.

"I'm sure I can keep him busy for fifteen minutes, just make sure that they get out of here alive!" Igneel shouted as he flew up towards the black dragon.

"Igneel! Daaaaad!" Natsu shouted as he tried to go after him but the portals barrier would stop him in his tracks. Despite that he knew Igneel heard him but chose to ignore him as he kept on flying further and further into the sky.

Igneel kept on flying until he was on the same altitude as . Achnologia stopped mid air as the two dragons then began to intensely stare at each other as neither of them was willing to make the first move.

"At last we meet fire dragon King." Achnologia said menacingly.

"I will not let you or your comrades destroy all dragons. This is where it all ends Achnologia!" Igneel growled.

"I recognize you as my enemy dragon, as well as all other dragons. Which is why they shall crumble at my power. As the king of dragons your strength is unmatched but today you shall fall under under my claws!" Achnologia shouted before he charged straight towards Igneel.

"I shall not fall to the likes of you!" Igneel said before he too charged towards Achnologia.

The two dragons head butted each other directly as they began to push against each other for dominance over the other. Igneel then light his right claw on fire before forming a fist and upper cutting Achnologia in the chin causing the black dragon to hover back a little bit.

"Why Achnologia?! We fought side by side in the dragon wars and yet you betray the very dragons that fought to protect mankind!" Igneel shouted.

"I need not explain myself to you beast. All dragons are nothing but monster that need to be extinguished, there is no such thing as a nice dragon and deep down even you know that to be impossible." Achnologia said.

"So you turned mankind against us, using their fear of dragon to build an army?! That's unacceptable!" Igneel shouted as he took a deep breath before launching a large jet of flames towards Achnologia.

"I did nothing of the sort. The humans were already scared of you foul creatures, I merely encouraged them to act in it rather than to live in fear." Achnologia said before firing blue flames from his mouth towards Igneel.

The two attacks collided in the center of the two dragons causing a large explosion that pushed the two dragons back a little bit but they swiflty recovered before continuing their stare off. It was clear that they were joined more words that needs to be spoken, all that was left was for the fight to really begin.

From the ground below Natsu, Grandeeney and Wendy watched as Igneel and Achnologia clashed in the sky. The match seemed to be pretty much evened out as none of them were able to overpower the other. Grandeeney felt the edge to rush up and assist Igneel but she knew she couldn't do so, at least not until the portal had been fully activated and the children had been teleported away safely. They were twelve minutes left and counting.

"Mrs Grandeeney go and help him please!" Natsu begged, Grandeeney didn't dare look at the crying children within the portal. She had to focus on her surroundings and make sure that they weren't being attacked.

"Mommy! I want to get out!" Wendy cried as tears continued to stream down the young child's face. Grandeeney grit her teeth as she shut her eyes for a moment.

That very second a large beam of plasma energy was shot towards Grandeeny as the sky dragon swiftly reacted by launching a jet of wind that easily over powered the attack. Grandeeney looked around to see they had been surrounded by a large number of forty to fifty second generation dragon slayers.

"You ungrateful bastards!" Grandeeny shouted as she harshly flapped her wings causing a large amount of wind to kick up greatly. Most of the dragon slayers were blown away while the rest reacted fast enough to by using either weapons or magic to hold their position.

Grandeeney took to the air as the portal Wendy and Natsu were in floated close to her, she took in a deep breath before firing a large jet of wind towards the dragon slayers on the ground. Under normal circumstances Grandeeney would have preferred not to kill humans but it was for the sake of her daughter as well as Igneels son so she wasn't going to take any chances.

The jet of wind was countered by a combined roar of the dragon slayers on the ground as they began to fight for dominance. They seemed pretty evened out at first but Grandeeney then applies more force to her attack and began to slowly but surely overpower that of the dragon slayers.

Just as her attack was about to strike the dragon slayers a beam of electricity struck Grandeeney from behind, completely going through her chest. Grandeeney cried out in pain before she began to consulve in her own blood. Natsu and Wendy's eyes widened greatly in horror and terror as they watched Grandeeney's body effortlessly fall to the ground.

"Moooooommmmyyyyyy!" Wendy cried out in horror and pain as she watched Grandeeney crash on the ground below them. She tried to break through barrier of the portal but just like before it proved to be no use.

Natsu stood there with his eyes widened in horror, he couldn't believe this was actually happening to them right now. He watched as the second generation dragon slayer approached Grandeeney's weakened body as she coughed out blood. Grandeeney turned to look at them, more specifically Natsu. What she said next caused Natsu to almost break into tears.

"Take care of Wendy for me." Grandeeney said before her body became lifeless on the ground.

"Mrs Graaannddddeeeennneeeyyy!" Natsu shouted in anger and frustration.

The sudden shouts caught Achnologia's attentions a his battle with Igneel continued to rage on. The fire dragon noticed this and turned around, his eyes widened when he saw Grandeeney's body lying on the ground lifelessly as multiple dragon slayers surrounded her while looking up above them. Igneel followed their gaze and was surprised when he saw the portal containing Wendy and Natsu floating mid air.

"I see you brought me some fresh meat." Achnologia said before he stated making his way towards Natsu and Wendy.

"No!" Igneel shouted as he flew after him.

The two dragons raced towards the children with Achnologia slightly ahead, Igneel shot a jet of flames towards the black dragon who avoided it by moving to the side. Igneel to his chance and dashed forward, managing to get above the black dragon. He then dived down crashing into Achnologia's back side as the two of them began to descend rapidly. The two of the crashed onto the ground before swiftly getting back up.

"I will not let you harm my child!" Igneel shouted as he lunged towards Achnologia biting his right arm before sinking his teeth into his arm.

"You fight for those you manipulated. I fight to set them free!" Achnologia shouted as he slashed Igneels body.

Achnologia then dug his claws into Igneels wings causing the fire dragon to roar in pain. The black dragon the spread its wings before taking into the sky while still hold onto Igneels it was high enough the black dragon tossed the fire dragon into the air, unfortunately Igneel still held a firm grip on his right arm causing it to rip of in the process. Achnologia cried out in pain as it held the position where it's arm had recently been.

Igneel spat out the dragons arm before he began to fall back down, he grimaced in pain at the damage that had been done on his wings. He tried to regain altitude but his wings were to damaged for them to carry his weight. He turned to his left side when he heard Achnologia roar while flying towards him with incredible speed.

"And now you die!" Achnologia shouted before slashing his claws through Igneels chest as he flew right past him.

Natsu and Wendy watched in horror as Igneel contiuned falling to the ground before crashing with a loud thud. They couldn't believe that this was happening. Achnologia then began to charge up for another roar to finish the job.

"Get up dad!" Natsu shouted as tears continued down his face but Igneel remained unmoving.

Natsu was then surprised when he saw Igneels head move and turn towards him with a bloody smile on his face. At that moment the portal began to glow, meaning that it was now activating. Natsu banged his hands on the barrier as he tried to reach out to Igneel.

"Noooo!" He cried as Achnologia fired his jet of blue flames before they struck Igneel causing a large explosion to occur, once the explosion had ended and the dust had cleared the was nothing but a large crater in the ground.

The world before them began to fade as Natsu shoved his face in his hands while he began to cry with Wendy crying while holding onto his shirt. Natsu then felt a strange presence around him and look up to see Achnologia's face right I front of the portal as the world around them causing him to flinch as he grabbed Wendy's hand hiding her behind him.

"You might have escaped me this time, but I can promise you that one day I will find you." Achnologia said menacingly. Natsu's body began to tremble in fear at those words but then he remembered all the damage that Achnologia had done to them in the past fifteen minutes.

Wendy had lost her mother and he lost his farther because of Achnologia. As a dragon slayer he wasn't supposed to be afraid of dragons at all, if it was possible for aachnologia to survive the next four hundred years then he wanted the pleasure of killing him himself.

"And when you do, I'll be ready to kill you." Natsu said as he clenched his fists while looking at the black dragon directly in the eye.

The world surrounding him and Wendy faded as everything turned white while glowing brighter and bright to the extent where the two were knocked out. 

**And there you go people, first chapter is out** **and I really out didmyself on this one. It was a lot longer than I expected it to be but I think it was totally worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed please vote and comment. I am also open to suggestion for the story.**

 **The next chapter should be out around later this month.**

 **Chapter 2: Home away from home**


End file.
